1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for computer system modules, and particularly to a rack for holding system modules of a desktop computer during testing.
2. General Background
Mass produced computer system modules, such as compact disk-read only memories (CD-ROMs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), hard disk drives (HDDs), optical disk drives (ODDs), motherboards, switching power supplies (SPSs), TV tuner cards, and accelerated graphical port (AGP) cards are often mounted in a desktop computer. Conventionally, when testing a module, users install the module in a computer enclosure along with the needed devices for testing the module. The module must be detached or installed in regular testing process, such as, when a HDD is tested, the HDD is directly secured to a bracket of the computer enclosure using screws. Installation and removal of screws is unduly complicated, and reduces the efficiency of testing in mass production facilities. Furthermore, the module may be damaged by static discharge of users during the regular testing process.
What is needed is a rack which conveniently receives modules of a desktop computer to be tested as well as house the requisite components needed to accomplish the testing.